


Headache

by StoriBambino



Series: Personal Prompts and Challenges [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Personal Prompt, Stori Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: Bucky does what he can to make you feel better





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> My darling Peach requested Bucky fluff :)
> 
> I’m using this in [my challenge](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/post/177043336637/i-hit-300-followers) 1,656/30,000

The best thing about dating Bucky is that he never stopped trying to court you. Call him old-fashioned but he liked the little things that made you smile and giggle like a school girl so he did everything he could to get that reaction. Today was no different. You had told him you weren’t feeling well, just a headache it was nothing.

“Doll if something is hurting you then it’s definitely something. Let me help.” You loved his metal arm and he knew it. He went to the freezer and got out some ice holding it in his hand for a while then went to find you. You were on the couch with an arm thrown over your face. He hated seeing you hurt. He came to sit with you lifting your head and placing it on your lap. When his cold metal fingers touched you temples you jumped from contact but quickly relaxed in your lover’s touch. He rubbed your temples and down the bridge of your nose. The cold combined with being so close to the man you loved alleviated the pain. He didn’t stop gently massaging your head even as his hand warmed up to body temp. You’re not sure how long the two of you stayed like that but when you woke up you were curled in his lap.

“Love my peachy baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
